Vieille école
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Une mission, un smoking et un James Bond de la vieille école. 00Q


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à qui de droit.

xxx

— Souriez. Vous plus que tout autre savez bien que vous êtes filmé.

— Un de ces jours, vous vous rendrez compte que cette réplique est on ne peut plus éculée.

Bond sourit, attrapant l'œil délicieusement fardé de la serveuse, gardant son regard loin de l'homme dont la voix résonnait dans son oreille.

Souriante, charmée, la serveuse au pas chaloupé de chat avança vers lui.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avec son accent lourd et rauque.

— Vodka Martini, au shaker.

— Bien sûr.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire rouge et des dents parfaites. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Bientôt.

— Je sais.

Il accepta le verre et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la serveuse aux longs cheveux bruns.

— Oh, mes excuses peut-être vouliez-vous que j'élabore en disant que l'oiseau avait quitté le nid ? Un de ces codes vieux comme le monde, reprit la voix élégante et racée.

Il cacha son sourire dans son verre. Sa réponse aussi.

— Il n'y a que les jeunes sans expérience pour faire remarquer de telles banalités.

— Je couperai donc votre tirade d'antiquité parlante. J'y vais. Maccarthur, c'est à vous.

Il ne regarda que du coin de l'œil passer Q.

Bien sûr l'armurier était parfait dans un smoking, sa précieuse petite personne tirée à quatre épingles, ses cheveux pour une fois artistiquement ébouriffés et non coiffés par une pie préparant son nid. Il laissa ses yeux glisser un instant sur le corps moulé de noir et blanc, sur les pans de la veste s'arrêtant juste sur ses fesses.

— Souriez donc à cette pauvre fille, Bond, vous ne serez pas venu pour rien.

Il ne répondit rien, se tournant à nouveau vers le bar, mais juste assez pour surveiller en même temps la porte. La commotion derrière lui attira l'attention des serveuses et il fut obligé de se retourner pour ne pas détonner.

— Je suis dedans.

Puis plus rien, avec le bruit du bar il ne risquait pas d'entendre ni la respiration, ni le bruit des doigts de Q sur le clavier.

— Décodage commencé.

Habituellement Q commentait chacun de ses pas, chaque piège de ses ennemis, marmonnait des choses à voix basse qu'il était seul à comprendre, avait plusieurs conversations avec lui-même, s'extasiait sur l'intelligence ou la nullité de l'encryptage en face de lui. Mais là il était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

Bond flirta avec la serveuse. Ses yeux noirs fixaient ses lèvres, ses épaules, son torse, mais s'arrêtaient aussi sur sa montre, évaluant sa valeur. Il continua à flirter malgré tout. Il lui fallait attendre que Q ressorte. Maccarthur avait été reconduit par la sécurité hors de l'établissement et…

Il vit le garde se diriger vers la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La serveuse était partie servir.

— Q, un garde vient vers vous.

— Fantastique. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Les autres gros bras ne regardaient pas dans la direction, il se mit à avancer.

— Q ne vous mettez pas en danger, j'arrive.

— Votre soirée n'aura donc pas été perdue malgré tout.

Le garde s'arrêta devant la porte. Il ralentit. L'homme posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit. Bond se remit à marcher plus vite.

— Excusez-moi…

Le garde se retourna, surpris, Bond se prépara à frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et l'homme se retrouva happé à l'intérieur. Bond plongea, refermant la porte derrière lui, ses yeux s'accoutumant immédiatement à la pénombre, trouvant le garde retenu par la surprise plus que par le châle autour de son cou.

Il l'abattit en deux coups.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous mettre en danger.

Q ne répondit rien, retournant près de l'ordinateur.

— Le décryptage est presque terminé.

L'écran jetait des couleurs mouvantes sur son visage et sa chemise à la blancheur immaculée.

— Tant mieux.

Il commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de manière brutale. Les yeux de Q étaient toujours fixés sur l'écran, ses mains blanches courant sur le clavier, concentré.

Il trouva quelques milliers d'euros en petites coupures. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la nature morte, la décrochant avant de rentrer le code dans le coffre fort. Il prit la petite bourse de diamants qui s'y trouvait, la glissant dans sa poche. Il raccrocha le tableau.

— Ça y est ?

— Dans une seco… Merde ! Un groupe de clients, visiblement ivres s'approchent de la porte.

Il était trop loin pour tirer le verrou. Le corps du garde était caché par le bureau.

— Juste des clients ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, les gardes sont à leur postes. J'ai les données.

— Asseyez-vous sur le bureau.

— Pardon ?

— Dépêchez-vous !

Q lui obéit. Juste à temps parce qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna le jeune homme vers lui, le faisant glisser sur le bois vernis, passant entre ses cuisses.

— Jouez le jeu.

Et il l'embrassa, plaçant une main contre sa nuque pour le maintenir en place et l'autre dans le creux de son dos, l'arbalète de poignée activée.

Au début Q resta tétanisé et tous deux écoutèrent la porte qui s'ouvrait semblait-il au ralenti. Bond poussa la langue dans sa bouche et raffermit sa prise sur la nuque frêle, espérant que ça pousserait le petit génie à enfin mettre en route son cerveau et à simuler.

Bras et jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors que la lumière pénétrait dans la pièce et soudain il se retrouva entraîné dans le baiser le plus obscène de sa vie. Sous lui l'armurier gémissait comme un animal, son corps ondulant contre le sien, ses jambes pressant leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, ses doigts passant désespérément dans ses cheveux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore, humides de salive tandis que de la bouche rouge tombaient mille promesses salaces.

— Oh oui… J'ai envie de te sentir me déchirer en deux… J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée… Oh… Continue… Dis-moi que tu vas…

Les deux bras le lâchèrent soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, et il serait tombé s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

— Oh mon dieu ! cria le petit génie avant de venir nicher son visage contre son épaule. Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû faire ça. Plus jamais je te laisse m'entraîner dans tes trips exhibit…

La porte se referma et Q le lâcha, reculant sur le bois verni. Se penchant en arrière, il ralluma l'écran et observa le moniteur, les différentes vues des caméras y apparaissant.

Bond déglutit, l'observant, encore entre ses cuisses écartées et maintenant relevées alors qu'il était allongé sur le bureau. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et son nœud papillon était de travers. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur état habituel et ses lèvres étaient rouges de baisers. S'il n'y avait eu son visage tourné, concentré, fixé sur l'écran il aurait paru totalement débauché et en attente de bien plus. Là il était étrangement professionnel et cette vision fouetta plus encore son sang.

Bond prit une grande inspiration mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré depuis sa dernière résurrection parce que son corps ne lui répondait pas et son érection ne voulait pas partir.

— La voie est libre.

La voix de Q était calme et posée, rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait à peine une minute avant.

Le génie leva la tête vers lui, inquisiteur et Bond comprit. Il recula, laissant l'armurier se redresser et descendre du bureau.

Q avança vers la porte avant de se retourner.

— Vous venez, 007 ?

— Je couvre vos arrières, Q.

Le sourire de l'armurier était sincère et amusé. Et Bond sentit un nouveau coup de sang en contemplant ces lèvres rouges et humides.

— Tellement vieille école.

Q ouvrit la porte et sortit. Bond lui emboita le pas.

— Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprécier la solution vieille école…

Dans la lumière bien plus franche du bar il lui sembla voir une touche rouge grimper sur les joues pâles du génie.

Définitivement, il n'était pas venu pour rien.


End file.
